The recent development of various electronic devices and computers have radically changed the manner that we, as individuals, interact with the world around us. These devices have the ability to process information on an incredible scale and to output this information in a manner in which even lay people can understand. These devices have applications in every day life, such as controlling the utilization of various household appliances, controlling the operation of motor vehicles as well as presenting different ideas in new and exciting manners.
As could be expected, the field of education has embraced this new technology with open arms, due to the incredible possibilities and applications to which computers and other electronic devices can be applied to this field. Computers and other interactive devices, once limited to the realm of the scientists have, at first gradually, and now with increasing frequency, been utilized as a teaching tool in both primary and secondary schools.
This evolution in the manner in which we teach our students has found its way into the instruction of various reading and language skills. Although, historically, the use of technology was limited to the now "archaic language labs", various computer programs would allow a student at the pre-school, primary or secondary level to receive instructions relating to the teaching of basic, as well as advanced word and language skills. These innovative teaching systems are not limited to computers nor are they limited to teaching grade school students. For example, some of these devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,349 issued to Gilden et al; 4,245,405 issued to Lien et al; 4,358,278 issued to Goldfarb; 4,611,995 issued to Sado; 4,731,027 issued to Phinney; 5,120,065 issued to Driscoll et al, as well as French Patent 2,597,243.
The patent to Gilden et al describes an educational device for teaching children how to spell and identify letters. A coded program card would contain a legend and a corresponding picture representing the word to be spelled. A keyboard is provided having a plurality of keys thereon. Once a child correctly depresses all of the letters shown in the legend, a bell may be sounded to indicate that the word has been correctly spelled. French patent 2,597,243 shows a reading game for children provided with a voice synthesizer which would be activated when letters are properly placed within the machine to spell a particular item. The patent to Goldfarb shows an electronic learning apparatus used to help a child learn to spell. A disc having a plurality of items thereon is inserted into the apparatus which includes a keyboard. The periphery of the disc is provided with answer codes which are photo-optically read therefrom. This answer code is compared to the keyed answer from the user to give an indication of correctness or error. The keyboard can be provided with a number of different overlays which would allow the teaching of different arithmetic operations.
Although these patents illustrate various educational devices for assisting in the teaching of spelling, language and mathematical skills to a child, none of these patents are provided within an environment which would positively reinforce the correct spelling of a particular word, as well as allow the child to play with the device when it is not being used in the teaching mode. In this context, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,568,336 issued to Noble and 4,846,693 issued to Baer are of interest since they are directed to educational devices associated with an animated figure. For instance, the patent to Noble shows a remote controlled educational game in which a dog would open its mouth a plurality of times based upon the number of pegs correctly inserted into various holes. However, the purpose of this game is to assist the child in developing his or her counting skills and not word or language skills. Additionally, the patent to Baer shows a video based instructional and entertainment system in which an animated figure, such as a bear would operate.